It has become desirable to provide a host of indicators, illuminators and information displays within various vehicle systems. More recently these devices have incorporated light emitting diodes as the light source that produces light rays.
What are needed are assemblies that emit light rays predominantly in a desired direction. Vehicle systems incorporating these assemblies are also needed.